ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Costume
Category:Status Effects given out during the yearly Doll Festival.]] Description A Costume is a harmless status effect that alters a character's appearance. While this effect has no truly harmful effects, the affected character will be unable to interact with NPCs or objects while this effect is active. How to remove the effect *This effect will wear off automatically after a certain amount of time has passed. *This effect can be removed manually. *Zoning will remove the effect. How the effect is inflicted/gained Almost all costume effects are gained from special events, either as part of the event itself or from the items gained by participating in the event. Food/Medicine Can only be used in cities and towns. Obtained from Doll Festival events: *'Elvaan Rice Cake' - Elvaan child (Female) *'Hume Rice Cake' - Hume child (Female) *'Mithran Rice Cake' - Mithran child *'Tarutaru Rice Cake' - Tarutaru child (Female) Obtained from Feast of Swords events: *'Elvaan Mochi' - Elvaan child (Male) *'Galka Mochi' - Galkan child *'Hume Mochi' - Hume child (Male) *'Tarutaru Mochi' - Tarutaru child (Male) Obtained from Blazing Buffaloes events: *'Miracle Milk' - Chigoe Obtained from Meeble Burrows: *'Prize Powder' - Treasure Chest Crafted *'Osseous Serum' - Skeleton *'Spectral Serum' - Ghost *'Volant Serum' - Giant Bat Enchantments The Drover's Belt, Snow Bunny Hat (+1) and Chocobo Beret/Destrier Beret can be used outside the cities. Obtained from Happy New Year 2005, Starlight Celebration 2007, or the Vana'diel Adventurer Recruitment Program: *'Rabbit Belt' - Rabbit *'Mandragora Belt' - Mandragora *'Worm Belt' - Worm Obtained from the Vana'diel Adventurer Recruitment Program: *'Detonator Belt' - Bomb or Cluster *'Mandragora Beret' - Mandragora Obtained from Chocobo Racing: *'Chocobo Pullus Torque' - Baby Chocobo Obtained from Blazing Buffaloes events: *'Drover's Belt' - Chigoe Obtained from Fan Festival 2008: *'Town Moogle Shield' - Moogle (upon failure) *'Nomad Moogle Shield' - Moogle (upon failure) Obtained from Starlight Celebration 2009: *'Snow Bunny Hat (+1)' - Rabbit (White) Obtained from VanaFest 2010: *'Chocobo Beret' - Egg, followed by Adolescent Chocobo after cancellation of Egg (variable color) Obtained from Happy New Year 2011 *'Gyokuto Obi' - Giant Rarab Obtained from quests: *'Goblin Belt' - Goblin Traveler (Quelling the Storm) *'Kitty Rod' - Mithran child (Sins of the Mothers) Crafted: *'Skeleton Robe' - Skeleton *'Stirge Belt' - Bat *'Ghost Cape' - Ghost NPC Abilities Certain holiday NPCs will give you this effect to help you get into the season: *'Harvest Festival NPCs' - Skeleton, Ghost, Hound, or Shadow Monster Abilities *'Eccentric Eve' - Tainting Breath (Morbol + Charm) *'Poroggo' - Frog Song/Frog Chorus (Frog + Charm) *'Rani' - Enthrall (Caturae + Charm) *'Seed Crystal' - Seed of Deference (Mandragora + Charm) *'Vampyr' - Nocturnal Servitude (Bat + Charm) Equipment that Enhances this Status Effect *Pitchfork +1 - increases movement speed by 12% while wearing any costume. *Snow Bunny Hat (+1) - increases movement speed by 24% while wearing the white Rabbit costume. See Also *Egg *Illusion - a variant of the costume effect that allows you to go undetected by monsters at the cost of HP and movement speed.